The invention relates generally to circuit board assemblies, and, more particularly, to circuit board assemblies that include light emitting elements.
Transceiver modules are used for making bi-directional connections to communication devices such as modems, network interfaces, and other electrical components or electrical systems such as computer systems and the like. The Small Form-Factor Pluggable (SFP) standard, which supports both fiber optic and copper based transceivers, includes specifications for transceivers that are reduced in size to achieve a higher port density. Typically, an SFP transceiver module is inserted into a complementary metal cage assembly that is mounted on a circuit board. In order to increase transceiver density on the circuit board, a stacked cage and connector system is sometimes used wherein the transceivers are arranged in rows and columns with each transceiver module plugged into a socket or receptacle in the cage.
In some applications, a status indicator, such as a light emitting diode (LED), is mounted on the circuit board to display the status of the SFP module or port. However, as the density of modules and associated components on circuit boards increases, it remains a challenge to accommodate the status indicators in the space available on the circuit board. Light pipes have sometimes been used to display the status indication at a location above, below, or beside the SFP modules or ports. For example, light pipes may be mounted adjacent the SFP modules or ports on a panel within which the metal cage assembly is mounted. However, space on the panel adjacent the SFP modules or ports may also be limited.
There is a need for an electrical connector assembly that includes a circuit board assembly having available space for a plurality of status indicators.